Link and Irene! A Human and a Witch!
by NintendoGamer64
Summary: Irene has been thinking about Link a lot recently. She wondered if he would ever come back and if she was repeating her Gram's mistakes. Will these two get together? Find out! LinkxIrene.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda or its characters, as they belong to Nintendo.**

Irene and was at her grandmother's house making a potion, while her gram was sorting the ingredients on the wall. She asked her granddaughter, "Irene, how is that potion coming along?" Irene was just stirring and thinking to herself. "Irene? Irene? Iria? HEY!" She slightly snapped out of it. "What'd you say?" Her gram shook her head. "Oh forget it. You're not thinking about the potion. You're thinking of someone who saves kingdoms and you're riding together on your broom. Is that what you were thinking about?" They she smelled something. "IRENE! THAT POTION'S BURNING!" The two took the pot outside of the house.

"I'm sorry, Grams. I've just been missing Link." She stated, "I understand. He WAS your first friend. I once met a kind person like that." Irene was intrigued. "Who was he?" "He was a young hero from six generations ago. I would bump into him every now and then. And I mean bump into him. We were both venturing kingdoms known as Holodrum and Labrynna. I forget his name now, but they called him the Hero of Legend. He 'gave' me some rupees that I used to buy my flying saucer. The one you will inherit one day." Irene was loving this story. "So, what happened?" Her gram sighed. "He had to go back to this kingdom, but rumor has it he got shipwrecked along the way. I was thinking of becoming his sweetheart, but I never heard from him again. It wouldn't work out anyway. We witches age a lot slower than humans." Irene was saddened.

She asked, "What if Link never comes back from his trip? What will I do after that?" She replied, "I can't guarantee whether you'll see him again or not. But sometimes you just have to had faith. It seems like little miss witchie has a crush, though." She quickly reacted, "No I don't. So what if I do?" "Well, you will probably outlive him. So be prepared for that." She then went to the cauldron that finally cooled down. The potion was burnt, but still good. She put it in a few bottles. A nice blue potion. She gave two bottles to her granddaughter in case she ever needed them. Then she suddenly heard a bell. "Gram, do you hear that?" "No, dearie. I don't" She grabbed her broom and happily exclaimed, "It's Link! He's calling me! I gotta fly. See ya, Gram." And with that, she zoomed away. Gram told herself, "As sure as my name's Mable, that girl has some Spirit." She had no idea, considering she was the sage of that.

She looked around for where the bell came from. On the ground, she saw a collapsed hero. She flew down instantly. It was in fact, Link. It looked like he was ambushed. His weapons were gone, but he had his bell in his hand. She remembered the potions she just made. She grabbed one, pulled the cork out, and slid the liquid down his throat. Suddenly, Link's eyes opened up. He mumbled. "I-Irene? Is that...you?" She exclaimed, "Link, I'm glad you're safe! What happened?" He got up. He was wearing those horrible looking Bear Minimums. "I was walking home, care-free, when monsters came by and ambushed me. I tried to fight them back, and would've too if I hadn't tripped over a tree root. The rest was a blur." Irene asked, "Why did you ring my bell?" "I knew that I could put the rest of my life in the hands of someone I could trust." She blushed.

"Thank you, Link. It's a bit of a ride back to Hyrule. Do you want to ride with me on my broom?" He answered, "Yes, that sounds fun." He grabbed the back of the broom. "Not this time!" She exclaimed. "You're sitting with me." Link shrugged and jumped on. As they flew, Irene asked "So tell me about your trip to Hytopia." He told him about how although he was trying to avoid being noticed as a hero, he was asked to help save Hytopia from an Evil Lady. After telling his adventure, he said, "Hytopia was fun, but there were a lot of things I missed back home." "Like what?" "My nice, comfy house. My job at the blacksmith. And most of all, the people in my life. Like you." She blushed. They finally arrived at Link's house. He stepped off and thanked her for the ride. They both walked into Link's house. It was a bit of a mess. "I'm a bit tired after today. I think I'll clean up this place tomorrow." Irene walked over to Link. "Well, It's great that your back in Hyrule." He happily replied, "It's great to be back." She then walked over to him.

Link was confused. "Irene? What are you doing?" She felt like this was a make or break situation. She kissed him. It was about a 5 second peck on the lips and then she ran back to her broom and flew back to her Gram's house. Link stood there in awe. "Does she likes me back?" As Irene was flying, she thought something. Even if she would outlive him, she decided she would cherish every moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Link was in his home. He had finally cleaned up the house and remembered the day before. It was as if Irene felt the same. He remembered the day that he met her. He was venturing Hyrule, starting his quest to defeat Yuga. Then a little witch came by. She said the fortune teller told her to look after green. At first she thought it meant to take care of grass, but she proved to be very helpful. He was concerned when he rung her bell and only her broom came. After clearing the desert palace, he found out she was a sage. She was a bit of a jerk at first, but she later proved to be quite nice. He figured out that it was because he was her first friend, as that was what she told her grandmother. He couldn't believe it was possible she might like him back.

Now that he was done with his house, Link set off to Kakariko Village. He walked over there and grabbed a bottle from the Milk Bar. He then decided to visit Sahasrala. He and Osfala were doing great now. They had settled down from the whole Lorule incident. Sahasrala showed Link his grand library. He said there were a few books he wanted to give him. After Sahasrala left, Link noticed a book about witches. He was intrigued. Nearby was a potion recipe book. Sahasrala came back with books about swordsmanship, blacksmith tips, and what to do if someone ever asks to borrow your house. Link asked, "Can I have these two books as well?" Sahasrala nodded. "Of course. You did save everyone in the kingdom, after all." Link thanked the kind man and went home.

When he got home, he read a bit of the book on witches. _Witches are humans who dabble in the dark arts. Upon drinking a special potion, a female human will gain magic and a far longer lifespan, greatly exceeding a human's. It is witch custom to make one of these potions for their daughters._ He then saw the potion recipe book that he also received. He had an idea. He grabbed the book and walked over to the Witch's house. He knocked on the door to see Irene's grandmother. "Why, if it isn't the young boy who rescued my precious granddaughter. Come in, come in." Link asked, "By any chance is Irene home?" "Yes, she's outside in the back." "Okay, thanks."

Link walked around back to find Irene with a big cauldron. She noticed him. "Hey Link, what are you doing here?" He pulled out the recipe book. "I saw this book and thought of you. It's a little gift." She looked at it. _Potions, Curses and Stews._ "Wow Link, this was thoughtful of you." She looked at the various potions she could make. "My skills could get better with these recipes! Thank you, Link." "You're welcome." She then saw one recipe. "Link, do you mind helping me with this potion?" "Sure. I'm no expert, but I'll do what I can." Irene was happy. "Great. I need 2 monster horns, 5 monster guts, 7 monster tails, and some barbecue sauce." Link nodded. "I'll go get them." "Great, they're in my Gram's house." Link went inside and got all the ingredients.

Irene poured some water into the cauldron, lit a fire, and put all the ingredients in there. She stirred the pot until it turned into a silver liquid. "Link, I want you to go to the Blacksmith and get your hammer." Link was confused why, but did as he was told. He put on his Pegasus boots and ran quickly. He came back with hammer in tow. She took a ladle of the potion and dripped it on his hammer. It was suddenly glowing. "What did you do?" Link asked.

"There's a potion in this book that can help make the best weapons. It's perfect for blacksmiths. Now beating heated metals with that hammer will instantly make whatever you think of, as long as it's a weapon." She pulled out a piece of sheet metal. He warmed it up, pounded it with his hammer, and a sword was forged! It was a glorious one, too. Link said. "I should test it out." Irene said "No problem." She sprayed some dust over some monster parts and they came to life! "I didn't know you can do that?" "Well how do you think we witches defend ourselves? We make monsters. Sure they get out of control sometimes, but they work." Link struck them all down. It was easy with this new sword. "It works great. Wait till the Master Blacksmith sees this new hammer! Thanks, Irene." Irene blushed and replied, "Consider it repayment for the book and saving me in that dungeon."

Link remembered the kiss the day before. "Irene, about yesterday." Irene couldn't believe herself. She completely forgotten that kiss till now. "Do you...like me?" Irene looked down. "Well...how would you react? I know you wouldn't like a prickly cactus like me." Link laughed. "Oh don't worry. I understand why you used to be like that." "You do?" "After you were kidnapped, your grandmother said it was worse because you just made your first friend. You just weren't used to having one." Irene sighed. "You're right, I do like you." Link smiled. "I'm glad the feelings mutual." Irene got a happy look on her face. The two hugged as her grandmother got out of the house. She saw the two young teens happy together. She smiled. "My granddaughter did it. She did the thing I didn't have the guts to do. I'm proud of her." She walked back into her house to give the two their privacy.

Irene told Link, "Link, I'm going to outlast you in terms of lifespan. But I don't care. I want the two of us to be sweethearts as long as we can." Link had a big grin from pointy ear to pointy ear. "I accept." They sealed this promise with a kiss. The two were far too young for marriage, but they wanted to be close. And close they decided to be.


End file.
